Moonlight Waters
by forgetablelove
Summary: Draco watches Luna in the water under the moonlight...


Draco Malfoy watched as Luna disappeared under the fathomless depth of the water again. When she surfaced again, her breasts were thrust forward with the motion. Her breasts were dripping wet; her nipples erect from the cold water. Her long blond hair was slicked back. Her silver eyes almost met his, making him wonder if she saw him.

But she quickly diverted her eyes, flickering down to the water to stare into the deep, dark waters. He closed his eyes, shifting his position. She was beautiful in her nude glory. Her pale wet skin glistened in the moonlight.

Reaching up she ran her hands down her hair, smiling slightly. It was just like her to be a temptress without knowing it. She was a mystery woman; a woman who held secrets and beliefs in her depths.

Draco sighed, watching her as his desire grew. When she climbed out of the water, he decided it was time to go back. Standing up, he turned away. He barely got five feet away before he heard his name.

"Mr. Malfoy."

It was a soft call. He closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than run as fast as he could away from her. Instead, it took all his strength to turn around and face her.

She had put on robes again, but the cloth was sticking against her wet skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her curves were shown off beautifully, making Draco have to shift his stance again to try to hide his body's immediate reaction. The moonlight danced on her wet blond hair and in her eyes, making him wonder what it would feel like to run his fingers through that soft, wet hair.

"Luna," he said, nodding at her politely trying to foreign surprise at her appearance.

Tilting her head to the side, she looked at him with a vague expression on her face like she didn't really see him there. "Mr. Malfoy, shouldn't you know better than to spy on someone?"

Caught, he decided to say the first thing that came to him. "Shouldn't you know better than to swim nude?"

She smiled. "I wasn't swimming," she retorted in a voice that matched her gaze, "I was bathing."

"Bathing? Isn't that what washrooms are for?"

"Of course, but you can't beat the feeling of bathing in midst of nature."

He took a step back, hoping to escape.

"But you still shouldn't be spying on anyone," Luna said. Her voice was filled with suggestion as she added, "I would have let you join me had you asked. There was no need to hide in the bushes. Truly, I thought you'd think spying was beneath you."

"It is," he snapped, uncomfortable. He had been coming to watch her weekly for months, enjoying watching what he couldn't have. He had longed to join her, to touch her, to feel the cold water against his skin. To feel i her /i against his skin.

"Then why lower yourself?"

"I wasn't."

"You've been watching me for weeks. I've seen you. Only know did I feel the desire to speak to you."

"Why not before?" he asked, hating the question the moment it came from his lips.

"You were content watching. I saw no harm in putting on a show. I would have done it with you here or not. You weren't harming me. Perhaps exploiting me a bit, but I don't mind much. I love my baths. You weren't going to run me from the moments in my life that I found true peace and commune with nature."

"Commune with nature?" He took a few more steps back.

"Watch yourself. The saberhagens might come out to get you," she warned in a cautious but dreamy tone.

"Saberhagens? They don't exist."

Luna smiled thoughtfully, unperturbed. "If you say so."

Draco shook his head. "I have to go."

"Or you could join me. It's only fair I should be able to see what you hide beneath your robes since you've seen me…"

He swallowed hard but stayed put.

Luna turned away and headed back the way she can came. "If you're interested in fairness, or even if you're not and just want to experience this with me, follow me."

It didn't take him but a moment to follow her; his feet walking on their own as his mind fought with his body. When he reached the creek she was already in the depths of the water, her robe handing on a branch nearby. Draco sighed, waiting for her to emerge once again.

Her blond hair poked up from the water, a vague smile on her face. "Come on now. The water won't bite… and neither will unless you want me too." She disappeared in the water again, leaving Draco standing there watching the space she had just been.

Muttering to himself, he disrobed. The moment he stepped in the water the chill made him shiver. She swam up next to him when he reached the center, searching the top of the water for her. Her body heat was unmistakable as she wrapped her arms around him and captured his lips in kiss. Their bodies pressed together in the cold water, but Draco couldn't feel anything but the way her body felt pressed to his.


End file.
